Tenfoe (rapper)
Biography Tenfoe was born John J. Reddick on August 24, 1986 in West Palm Beach, FL. Tenfoe has stated that his favorite rappers of all time were Jadakiss, Rick Ross, Kanye West, Young Jeezy, and underground artist 21 Reese. Tenfoe is from the Westward Expansion which is located close to downtown West Palm Beach. At age 12 he started a duo team with underground artist Samuel “Vandam” Bunch. At the time he was going by the name Prity B. They called the group B-Ware and won numerous awards performing in their city. After the duo finished their performances, Vandam fully explained to Tenfoe the art of 16 bars and even encouraged Tenfoe to use his gift of singing. The duo soon went their separate ways but Tenfoe and Vandam remained friends. Due to the wishes of his parents Tenfoe didn’t pursue the music at a young age. He still did record tracks with Str8 Gudda Records….a local label that had dreams of becoming major. Tenfoe then worked with 2thowed which consisted of Roderick “Bout It B” Douglas and Eddie “Jwe-E” Douglas. They recorded a track called “Get Buck” which was a hit on “Local Love” on X102.3 which was then hosted by DJ Daddy Phatts. They traveled to many different cities promoting the song but could never really get the song to pump as they would like. Tenfoe was then hit with devastating news. One of his close family members passed away. This caused Tenfoe to leave the group in search of something different. Once he went out on his search for success, Tenfoe came up with the stage name he uses now. Tenfoe is an acronym which stands for “Tell Every Nation its Family Over Everything”. The acronym was to remind him that no matter what he would always keep family first. He knew that one day his passion and his family couldn’t be intermixed but he would never forget the morals that were instilled in him through childhood. Tenfoe then met Elroy “Alexander Tha Great” or “Alex” Horton through working at a local store. Tenfoe was in the process of hitting the studio and starting his first solo mixtape. Alex decided to invest in the project and help Tenfoe get to where he saw hisself going in his career. The mixtape was entitled “Book of John: Chapter 1” (2004). It was made to finally put Tenfoe on the map as a solo artist. The fans really loved the mixtape and began to help promote it for him on myspace, you tube, and many music sites over the internet. The mixtape was short lived because a few months later Tenfoe was right back in the studio recording “The Last Shot” (2005) which had so many tracks they had to make “The Last Shot Vol. 2. (2006) While working on the mixtapes he was signed by Entrepreneur Entertainment. He was then asked to join a group called “Da Market” which consisted of Vandam, Spro (R.I.P.), Hundit Poundz, and Kaino. Due to unkown issues Tenfoe left the label. From 2006 to 2010 Tenfoe still recorded music and put it on the street or internet grinded but never had another cd drop. He did feature on albums from the likes of G-Boi, HB, Clete, Vandam, Hundit Pounz, GC, and even did a lot of songwriting for artists. In 2010 Alex sat him down and said that it was time to take his career to the next level. Tenfoe agreed so they went into business together. Tenfoe and Alex started CYA Music Group in 2010 and have dropped one mixtape called “Project 2010”. The mixtape was made to start the process of building his brand and received great feedback from the fans he had accrued over the years. He’s dropped “Inseparable” which is a song pertaining to the materialistic woman, “Right Now” which is an ode to friends he has lost in the past years, and “Hello Goodnight” which is a freestyle about the grind that is tearing up the internet. CYA Music Group is run by Elroy “Alex” Horton (CEO) and John “Tenfoe” Reddick. Tenfoe has set his sights on success at any cost. Tenfoe has many projects coming soon and many features on various artists album. Tenfoe…..CYA. Mixtapes * 2004: Book of John: Chapter 1 http://www.datpiff.com/DJ-EFN-drop-Book-Of-John-Chapter-1-mixtape.30968.html * 2005: The Last Shot * 2006: The Last Shot Vol. 2 * 2010: Project 2010 Singles * Music * Ten Foe - Let Love, Let Live Music Videos * Videos * Links * Tenfoe facebook * Tenfoe myspace * Tenfoe channel on YouTube * Tenfoe channel on Datpiff.com * CYA Music Group myspace See Also * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of American rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of South Florida Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Palm Beach County rappers and rap groups * List of rappers and rap groups in West Palm Beach, Florida Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Underground rappers Category:PCC members Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in South Florida Metropolitan Area Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Palm Beach County, Florida Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in West Palm Beach, Florida Category:Rappers in West Palm Beach, Florida Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2010's rappers Category:Tenfoe Category:Palm Beach Unleashed members Category:Myspace Category:Facebook Category:YouTube Category:DatPiff.com Category:1986 births Category:African American rappers